Of Heroes and Olympians
by LadyoftheBirds
Summary: While fighting TickTock, Ladybug and Chat Noir are transported back in time! Finding themselves at Camp Half-Blood, they're tasked with getting back to the present and fighting akumas from another era. But as time goes on, it becomes all too certain: the longer they stay, the more dangerous it becomes for the world. Can they stop these dangerous anachronisms- and at what cost?
1. I Almost Guarentee Death

**Of Heroes and Olympians**

**Chapter I**

**I Almost Guarantee Death**

_**-Marinette-**_

**Look, I didn't want to be a hero.**

Being a superhero is scary, and usually gets you flung around in nasty ways.

Now, you're probably wondering how I got into this whole 'demigods and superheroes' business, so let's take it back a notch.

But be warned, my new friend Percy told me that once you know who you truly are, the table is set. And you can never go back.

My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm seventeen in lyceé and live in Paris. This whole superhero business I've been talking about? I've been zipping around the city for about three years now with my partner: Chat Noir. There's been a lot of ups and downs, but at least I get to navigate this mess of a life with the guy I only recently discovered was a hot-shot model I was head-over-heels for for years just as he was for my superhero side.

And what do these two overpowered teenage vigilantes do? We stop people who've been corrupted by butterflies. I'm not joking. It's been three years and we're still doing the same routine: capture Hawkmoth's (that's the big bad) evil butterflies that corrupt the emotionally distraught before it can destroy Paris in a costume that puts the 90s to shame.

Okay, you're right, I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. You're here to learn how I discovered Greek Gods, not about my daily life. I suppose it all started when Chat Noir and I faced TickTock, Hawkmoth's latest akuma. And before you ask, the villain aliases really don't get any better than that.

It was supposed to be a usual afternoon occurrence. Sure, I still can't understand why one would be so ticked about modernization, but hey. Who am I to judge?

At this point, Chat Noir and I had already deduced that the butterfly resided in TickTock's pocket watch. It was simple enough. Once I guaranteed my safety, I extended my yo-yo into the air and yelled, "Lucky Charm!"

Before my McGuffin could fall into my hands, I heard the one thing no superhero likes to hear.

"M'lady, watch out!"

No, not the 'M'lady' bit! He's been doing that for years. By now I've gotten used to it. As I turn around to see Chat Noir next to me, we become wrapped by a golden chain that sprouted from the pocket watch. Okay, now I'm the one ticked.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a spotted bottle of lotion fall to the ground. As the two of us struggled and writhed against the rigid chain, TickTock smirked as she moved the watch hands to what I'm guessing was about the 10:00 mark.

Next thing I know, I feel like I'm being sucked from the inside out. It was like a black hole was slowly devouring me!

"C-Chat-" I managed to spit out as air leaves my lungs.

"M'lady-" he breathlessly choked in response.

As spots entered my vision, I silently mouthed, 'I'm sorry,' to my partner as I felt my body thump onto the ground. Oh yeah, you're probably worried about our health. Don't be. It gets a lot worse later on.

Ω Ω Ω

What kept me from forever staying in that fetal position? Sounds of confused mumbling and the sound of Chat Noir's voice continuously releasing out a monotone noise.

"_Are they half-bloods?"_

"_Where's the satyr?"_

"_Why are they unconscious- Is there a monster nearby?"_

"_Marinette."_

I blink back into consciousness as the first thing I see is Adrien's hand gripping my shoulder.

"Where are we?" he asked, despite knowing I was as lost as him.

We were staring at a marble/wood arch in the middle of a forest. Behind said archway, there were many onlookers, each equipped with their very own weapon.

"You guys can put down the weapons. See? We're human. You can, uh, put down the pointy sharp thing, okay?"

The woman holding the spear brought its blade even closer to his neck.

"Smooth," I mumbled, before standing up. "I know you're all confused- I know I am. But before we can tell you exactly who we are, could you give us a basic idea where we are?"

"Prepare to be pulverized, _empousai_." the same brunette snarled. "Twitch and you'll get a one-way trip to Tartarus."

"_Empousai_? Tartarus? Who are you?" I questioned, even though I definitely was not going to get an answer from her.

"Weapons down. Especially you, Clarisse." A blonde brushed past the crowd, another guy and a… half-man half-horse hybrid in tow.

Clarisse scoffed as the horse guy examined me.

"Percy," he called. The boy, apparently Percy, nodded, grabbing a pen from his pocket. As I confusedly searched his sea-green eyes, he uncapped said pen when it extended into a bronze sword. As he brought it closer to me, I felt my heart beat even harder as its sharp tip was pressed against my chest.

"Hey, hey, hey," I quickly yelped. "We're harmless!"

Percy turned to the horse guy, who nodded. Capping his sword, he stuck the pen back in his pocket, giving us one last look before standing next to the blonde.

"They're not monsters." the horse said simply.

"Then where's the satyr?" the blonde asked. Walking closer, she unsheathed a small dagger as she pressed it against Adrien.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Adrien Agreste." he rose his hands up; I followed suit. "This is Marinette. Honestly, we have no idea how we ended up here. Now, who are you guys and why are you a horse?"

The blonde slowly removed her dagger from his neck, her gray eyes still carefully examining his figure. "You can see Chiron's true form?" she breathlessly whispered.

I nodded hesitantly. "Why shouldn't I?"

"They might be half-bloods."

"Or maybe they're just mortals like Rachel and my mom."

And that's when Chiron gestured for the crowd to dissipate.

"Either way, they are not a monster and can see through the mist. Come inside, Marinette and Adrien. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

Ω Ω Ω

As Chiron led us to a big building next to the campfire, Adrien and I found ourselves being questioned by the blonde, Percy, and Chiron.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Chiron asked.

I looked at Adrien with a silent message. _Can we trust them with our secret?_ He seemed to have already decided when he replied, "We're Ladybug and Chat Noir. We were fighting an akuma when we were thrusted in front of your summer camp."

"Lady…who?" Percy blinked.

"You've never heard of us?" Adrien asked. "Huh, I thought we were more popular."

I glanced at the calendar that laid atop the mantle, my mouth hanging agape.

"Adrien…"

He turned to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we were thrown into the past."

Ω Ω Ω

"So you two are superheroes from the future…"

"That can somehow see through the mist?"

We both nodded.

"Probably a side-effect of the miraculous." Adrien shrugged.

"So Greek Gods are real?" I replied wondrously.

"So are Roman, Norse, and Egyptian ones. But that's another can of worms."

"And you're the son of Poseidon as you're the daughter of Athena?" I asked, still digesting the information.

"Oh Gods, we've got to get you back to your time." The blonde (who I've now discovered is named Annabeth) sighed exhaustively. "Any ideas?"

"I've got one, but you're going to think it's stupid." Percy called.

"Most everything you say is stupid, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth quipped, a warm smile appearing on her lips.

Percy shook his head good-naturedly as he said, "The Lotus Hotel makes time go by without the aging process, right? If we can get Adrien and Marinette there, they can wait it out."

Annabeth nodded. "But how will they know when to leave? The di Angelos spent a generation in there! Not to mention we hardly got out ourselves."

Percy smiled. "Which is why we have the Hephaestus cabin, Wise Girl. I saw Nyssa by the lake earlier. I'll stop by and ask for some help."

Annabeth turned to Chiron, who only smiled. She beamed. "Let's do this."

"So I'm guessing you don't have the urge to kill us anymore?" Chat smiled shakily.

"I wouldn't count on that. It took me a year to get over how annoying Percy was. You're no different."

"In defense, we were twelve…" In response, Annabeth simply thwacked him.

Ω Ω Ω

The stars lazily hung over the camp sky as campers absently mumbled stories of stars, and the name "Zoë" over and over. While Percy had offered to let us stay with him in the Poseidon Cabin, an answer was given when a random tide drenched the three of us while we were on the lake.

So now, cut to Adrien and I setting up sleeping bags in the Hermes Cabin. Word is that the cabin used to house all the half-bloods who hadn't been claimed by their godly parent before Percy requested for the gods to never leave their kid behind again. So far, it's been going well. The people that did spend a night there had only recently arrived, too early for them to have been claimed.

As I sorted through the clothes the Aphrodite Cabin had lent us, Annabeth burst into the room, her stormy irises a mix of frantic and excitement.

"Guys, Rachel is giving a prophecy!"

Another thing that's interesting about these people. Rachel Elizabeth Dare apparently houses the spirit of an oracle and would just randomly belt out prophecies.

As the entirety of Camp Half-Blood circled the red-head, her voice became three.

"_A quest needed to save the world_

_With identities shown, unfurled,_

_Unable to pick only one_

_The company might not be done_

_And lead a quest to go forward in time_

_To save their city from crime_"

Before Rachel could collapse onto the ground, two Apollo kids helped her up. That's when all eyes met Adrien and me.

"Adrien and Marinette," Chiron cleared his throat. "Which camper will you take on your quest?"

I surveyed the room, meeting the eyes of both Percy and Annabeth. I mean, I couldn't pick just one!

I turn to Adrien, who nodded.

"I pick Percy and Annabeth."

"With all due respect Marinette, breaking the sacred three could jeopardize your quest."

"Annabeth's done it before." Percy replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, but the first time it happened, two Hunters of Artemis died in the process, Percy." Chiron glared.

"That was because they didn't exactly choose to bring me along! When Annabeth did it willingly, everything ended up fine!"

Chiron turned to Annabeth, who was blushing in shame. "Heh. So can we go?"

Chiron hesitantly nodded. "Don't make me regret this. Come back safe."

Percy smiled, handing Adrien a watch necklace. "I got my friend, Nyssa, to make this. It'll beep every minute to remind you to check the time once you activate it."

"Cool," Adrien grinned eagerly, putting the chain around his neck. "Worried about the new status-quo, M'lady?"

I turned to the stars, which winked in response.

"Never."

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I'm back with something different. Weren't many crossovers so I thought I'd try my hand at how much research I can take... A lot apparantly...**

**Bug Out!**


	2. I Get Attacked By Butterflies

**Chapter II**

**I Get Attacked By Butterflies**

_**-Percy-**_

**My nightmare started out as** **normal** as 'normal' is worth around here.

And that's when two 'superheroes' were dumped on our doorstep, something so petty I could only assume Hera would do. And now here I am, a backpack slung around my shoulder as I wait for two teenagers to get ready for their very first quest on their very first day of knowing about Gods and stuff. Am I jealous? Of course not. Being a hero usually gets you killed anyways. Fine, I'm a little jealous. Three years without a single scratch? I envy them.

"Good, you're finally here," Annabeth thanked absently as she scribbled on a piece of paper. "Percy, you packed ambrosia squares, nectar, and-"

"Drachmas, yeah. Don't worry, this isn't my first quest, Wise Girl."

"Yeah, but it's theirs'," Annabeth pointed her pen at Adrien and Marinette. "Seaweed Brain."

"So exactly where are we going?" Marinette questioned, still a little confused about the whole 'Gods are real but newsflash: they only give a dam (sorry, inside joke) when they need you to find a lightning bolt or stop a giant earth monster thing'.

"We found the Lotus Hotel in Vegas a few years back." Annabeth replied. "But that's on the other side of the country. It'll take almost two days to get there by car- a car we don't have."

"We could always call those old hags to take us there. Remember them, Annabeth? The ones that shared an eye- Ow!" Annabeth elbowed me in the ribs, something I took offense to. I mean, it's not like I blurted out something that was actually touchy.

"Out of the question. We want these two alive, not split apart."

"I mean, actually-"

"Think about it, Percy. What if these 'akumas' travel to America and they can't stop it because they're dead!"

"We're not that-"

"Look, I appreciate the idea, but we should probably just find some other mode of transport." she turned to the duo. "Any ideas?"

"We do have superpowers, you know?" Marinette stamped impatiently, which surprised both me and Annabeth. "We can transform and we can just travel on foot. Quicker than walking and less… deadly than going on your magic cab. Besides, if all else fails, I always have my Lucky Charm-"

"-Which is great and all, but you didn't exactly bring anything…"

"Right," Adrien facepalmed. "We forgot to tell you how we become superheroes. I'm sure Plagg is starving. You guys can come out now."

And of course, because this has now become the new norm, a giant bug and a tiny cat emerge from Marinette and Adrien's respective purses and pockets.

"What in Hades are these?!" Annabeth's brows furrowed, clearly mystified and confused at these… things.

"I'm not a thing, I'm a kwami." the cat sniffed. "Name's Plagg. I give Adrien his powers and Sugarcube over there gives Pigtails her's."

"Ignore him," the bug replied. "He's just angry because he wasn't able to come out for the longest!" the bug them flew closer to me. "I'm Tikki, the kwami of creation."

"Nice to, um, meet you, Tikki…" I laughed nervously. I mean, come on, how else do you expect me to respond to a 'kwami'.

As Annabeth and I gawk at these creatures, Marinette turned to Adrien, who smiled mischievously.

"_Transforme Moí_!" they both called out unanimously. At this point, Annabeth and I were beyond confused. At this point, we just decided to go with it. A bright light devoured both Adrien and Marinette and next thing we know, two superheroes stood in their place.

Marinette was dressed in a skin-tight spotted suit with a dotted mask to match, while Adrien wore a leather catsuit with a tail and everything. I mean, even his eyes had switched to cat-mode!

"Are you guys wearing your kwamis?" You know, out of all the smart things I could've said, I of course chose the most obnoxious option. Well done, Percy. Well done.

Adrien blinked, before turning to Marinette. "Huh, never thought about it like that."

Marinette responded by burying her head in her palm. "God, this is hurting my head."

"Correction: _Gods_." I grinned, before being met with glares all around.

"Ladybug… and Chat Noir, right?" Annabeth asked, pointing at the two of them. They nodded. "Great. Now, we should probably get going before the timeline is screwed with anymore."

I leaned closer to her. "Think we'll get attacked by monsters?"

All she could do is grit and nod as Ladybug stared bug-eyed at us.

"Don't worry, Wonderbug." I began. "We can defend you guys."

I think I probably offended her. All Ladybug did was shake her head and walked faster to catch up with Chat Noir.

"Nice going, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth sighed. "Last thing we need is to scare them off. Who knows what kind of monsters will confront us?"

Oh Annabeth, how right you were.

ΩΩΩ

I've flown on pegasi, swam on hippocampi, and sailed a flying ship in my days. But seriously, jumping around on a stick was pretty strange. I honestly don't know how Chat was able to not get motion sickness yet; all that extending and falling was worse than any roller coaster I've ever ridden. I envy Annabeth; at least swinging on a yo-yo was way more stable than this. Anything was, to be honest. And I have literally ridden a boat controlled by dead Confederate soldiers.

Of course, not being an automobile has its faults. Maybe we should have asked the Hephaestus Cabin for a car, but we were on a time crunch. Ladybug and Chat had to rest every few hours, which is incredible due to the fact they were carrying a load. After almost 24 hours, it was pitch black and we basically dropped into Iowa Falls.

While Marinette and Adrien detransformed and fed their kwamis, Annabeth and I decided it would be best to call it a night and look for a place to sleep.

"What if we just go to a hotel?"

"We don't have money."

"Valid point." I seceded. "Doesn't Ladybug have the power to call up a Trump Card?"

"That's only if she's transformed. And that won't be for a while. Tikki's exhausted-"

_CRASH!_

Annabeth and I turned around, only to see nothing but destruction behind us.

"Monster?" I asked.

She unsheathed her dagger. "I don't know, this monster feels… different."

"Maybe it's a monster you just haven't read about." Annabeth glared at me. "Right, uh, sorry. You're right. Something feels off."

Adrien and Marinette rushed to our side. "We heard the crash. What's going on?"

"Monster probably." I replied simply. That's when we were thrown back by a random tornado. As it ceased, we stared at the woman who conjured it. She had auburn hair and hazel eyes and _boy_, was she ticked.

"An akuma?" Marinette mumbled, turning to a shocked Adrien. "Why is there an akuma here?"

"Did Master Fu tell you what happened prior to my father getting the moth brooch?" she shook her head. "Maybe someone else took it… but that doesn't make any sense! Father found it in Tibet-"

"Guys. It may not be a monster, but it still looks like it's about to kill us." I interrupted, uncapping Riptide.

Marinette opened her purse. "Can you transform?"

"Just… give me a minute." Tikki replied groggily. Marinette nodded and sighed. Turning to Adrien, he had the same solemn look on his face. Great, we're down half a team.

With a stomp of Annabeth's foot, a cylinder piece of wood landed in Adrien's hands. "This may not be exactly like your stick, but it should do."

Adrien laughed nervously. "About that…"

My heart sunk. "Please don't tell me that suit gives you your fighting capacities."

"Not entirely. More like 75% of it."

"Then, we'll make due with that 25%." Annabeth sighed. Planting her feet into the ground, she charged towards the akuma, with me shortly behind. After all, if Marinette and Adrien fight these on a daily basis, how hard could it be for two seasoned warriors?

I think I overestimated myself. After being thrown back for about the third time today, I came to the conclusion that mythical beings are a lot more violent now than in the future. While that probably isn't true, a guy can dream.

But I think what makes this entire situation hard is that while the akuma has no handicaps, we do. Besides the fact half our party is depowered, Marinette was pretty adamant in making sure we (mostly Annabeth) didn't kill the girl. Not to mention we had to make sure she was neutralized long enough for Marinette to transform and capture the butterfly.

Okay, about the current battle. While I laid on my back, struggling to get up, Annabeth was going full-on Amazon on the woman. She was dodging all the tornadoes and deduced that once she used her power, she had a thirty-second window to attack. After about five windows, Tornado Girl had cuts throughout her body. To both my and Annabeth's surprise, Marinette and Adrien were actually decent fighters. They were dodging the tornado as well as aiding Annabeth when she was about to get smacked.

Of course, Marinette and Adrien had protested at first, but once Annabeth snarkily replied they couldn't do any better while they were powerless, the two kept quiet and focused on recharging.

"Marinette!" Tikki called out from her purse. And that was all that was needed to say because a split second later, Tornado Girl was thrown back by a spotted yo-yo's head.

This was the only signal Adrien required as one "_Transforme Moí_!" later, Chat Noir had extended his staff and thwacked Tornado Girl on the head.

"Where'd you think the akuma is?" Ladybug asked.

"I don't know, but I got a lot of questions for Stormy Weather v.1 here." He cupped his mouth. "So what should we call you? Climaktika?"

And it was at this very moment, I realized Adrien was going to be my friend. But obviously, 'Climaktika' did not feel the same way. Sending out another tornado, Annabeth dodged the blast, accidentally tearing part of Climaktika's suit. Near her collarbone was a deep blue orb of darkness, as if it had been poisoned.

"Dark blue?" Chat muttered. "That could only mean… oh no…"

"What's going on?" I frantically questioned as I tried not to die.

"We were wrong. That's not the moth brooch's doing; that's the peacock's."

"So how do we stop her?" I asked. "I'm guessing Ladybug can't purify the peacock's power."

"Destroy the protector." Ladybug answered, before whispering, "or destroy the owner."

"Simple." Annabeth smiled. Bouncing off the trash bin, she lept towards the runaway tornado, before it vanished into thin air. "What in Hades?!"

"Yeah, probably worth mentioning that the peacock has the power to do that."

Sheathing her dagger, Annabeth cracked her neck as she said to Ladybug, "Sorry LB, but I'd rather not fight tornadoes any longer."

And that's when Annabeth did something so reckless, I could've mistaken her for Clarisse. Quickly leaning back, she planted a kiss on my cheek as she grabbed Riptide from my grasp. With one final yell, Annabeth raised my sword in the air and plunged it into Climaktika's heart. Climaktika screamed as the tornado whirled around the two of them before finally dissipating. I have to give her credit for her tactic though; never would've guessed that Celestial bronze could be used against miraculous material. As a single feather flew from the smoke, Annabeth groaned at her sprawled position.

"Grab some Ambrosia from my backpack!" I ordered as I supported her. "She broke a rib or two from the wind."

And that's when I heard Chat Noir awkwardly chuckle as held the tattered remains of my backpack. The Ambrosia was torn to pieces and all that remained intact was two drachmas from the side pocket.

"It must've gotten sucked into the tornado."

As I scraped the bits of Ambrosia we had and desperately fed them to Annabeth, I found myself glaring at Ladybug.

"I thought you could fix everything! Fix this!"

"I didn't get a chance to use my Lucky Charm in battle. I didn't expect Annabeth to charge-"

"-This is not her fault!"

"I never said it was!"

"You've been fighting these guys for years. How could you not have a contingency?!"

"These people were more violent." Chat Noir stepped in. "Hawkmoth and Mayura had no intention of hurting anyone, unlike this version."

I don't know why I was so angry. I shouldn't be siding with anyone. Nobody could've prevented this from happening, but at the same time I was envious at how Marinette and Adrien could constantly swing around with barely a scratch.

"Then why are these stupid drachmas still here rather than the Ambrosia we need to stay alive?" I gritted.

"I don't know, Percy. I can't control this situation. Maybe I could call my Lucky Charm…"

"Would it give us some Ambrosia? Even nectar would be fine!"

"Oh Percy, our powers don't work that way." She sighed. "I can't just choose what I get and anyways, I usually get everyday items. All we can hope for is maybe some bandages- Behind you!"

You'd think after finding out that akumas, who I know feed on anger, I would know to keep calm. But hey, my fatal flaw is loyalty. And sometimes, that can make me a bit defensive.

Turning around, I stared at a purple butterfly flying towards me. I could hear Ladybug frantically trying to swipe her yo-yo to purify mode. I know what you're going to say. "Percy, you should've just stepped back." But even though I know that wasn't the real cause, I'm going to blame my ADHD-driven battle reflexes. In one sharp motion, I grabbed Riptide and sliced that akuma in half.

As it dropped to the ground, I saw flyaway sparks of electricity orbiting the tattered wings. Chat Noir was just blinking rapidly. Ladybug's finger was still pressed against her yo-yo. And Annabeth? Despite her being injured, she was sitting up and staring at me like I was crazy. Granted, I did slice a butterfly in half, but still. Annabeth's known me for years, and in those years, I have spoken to horses, got controlled by an Egyptian God, and had Gabe Ugliano as a step-dad. Being a butterfly serial killer was the least of her worries.

Ladybug was the first to speak.

"That works, I guess."


	3. I Play Uno With A Fish

**Chapter III**

**I Play Uno With A Fish-Whisperer**

_**-Adrien-**_

**It was Thursday afternoon when** **Marinette and I were blasted** to a summer camp filled with deadly weapons from the past. Funny, considering the weirdest I thought it'd ever get was fighting a pigeon man.

Cut to early Saturday morning. The sliced remnants of the akuma Percy sliced buzzed every few seconds, giving us the illusion it was alive. The girl who was controlled by past-Mayura was staring confusedly at us. Actually, she was more terrified than confused. Who wouldn't be- Percy had a sword, Annabeth looked like she was about to pass out, Ladybug was gripping a giant yo-yo, and I had a staff in my hand. And oh yeah, she was stabbed through the heart a few minutes ago.

While Percy kicked the butterfly remains under the trash bin, he helped Annabeth get back on her feet. With one final look at Ms. Tornado, we ran off. Because testifying once the police realize a villain just went on a rampage? Not ideal.

After about ten minutes of swinging, we finally landed in front of a motel. "Revensa Ceep Motel", the sign spoke.

Marinette and I were tending to our kwamis when we heard Annabeth's voice.

"For free? Are you sure?"

As Annabeth currently argued with the bellhop into making her pay money for a room, Percy nudged her in the shoulder.

"Ease up, Wise Girl. He wants to give us a room for free, he's free to do so. Suit yourself, bell hopper sir."

As Percy caught the key that was thrown to him, Marinette and I exchanged looks. Something wasn't right. People don't just give free rooms unless they were important. And as far as I knew, to 'mortals', Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were a bunch of nobodies. No offense.

As Annabeth turned the key that led to the room, I whispered to Marinette, "Ever get the feeling something's off."

"If you asked me a day ago, I would've told you you were being paranoid. Now… Annabeth, wait! Don't lock the door-"

_Click!_

"yet." Marinette finished.

"Why? Do you see a monster?"

"No, but I feel something."

"Don't worry," Annabeth playfully waved her hand. "If there was a monster, I would've felt it."

ΩΩΩ

After about an entire life of sleeping in a huge bed, I was not ready for the tightness that was sleeping on a couch with the girl who obviously still loves me, but won't date me because it was 'too dangerous'. But oh well, that doesn't matter right now. We was comfortable, of course, but the entire night I kept wondering why Annabeth and Percy got to take the bed. But that's when my brain decided to remind me that it was those two who mostly stopped Climaktika. I silently cursed my brain for not choosing my side.

After what felt like hours of endless insomnia, my body decides to skip the $200 and roll off the bed. As the loud thump echoes throughout the room, I heard a distant whisper.

"_Poor… sweet… Adrien. Just wanting to be loved… Just wanting a family to call your own…"_

"Who are you?" I tried to sound strong, but my lip quivered. It was like these voices could see directly into my soul.

"_Some lock themselves out when their family betrays them… but you're different. You give them second and third chances… because all you want? You want to find someone to hold onto again."_

"Adrien? Are you okay?" I couldn't focus on Marinette's voice. All I could notice is the front door splitting into two.

"_I can give you what you truly want, Adrien. I can give you a family." the door on the right crooned. "All you have to do is ask."_

"No… I don't."

Turning to the right, I noticed Marinette's hand clasped around the right doorknob. It shimmered and sparkled; daring me to open its secrets.

"Don't listen to it!" Annabeth cried. "It's tricking you with your heart's content!"

"_A second chance, isn't that all you ask from others? I can give that gift to you. All you have to do is open me."_

And finally, I couldn't take it anymore! Walking towards the door, my fingers met Marinette's as we turn the knob.

"-Sorry in advance!"

And with that, I felt the butt of a sword collide with the back of my head. Black spots dance throughout my vision as I felt my body give out and collapse.

ΩΩΩ

"Wake up."

I jolt awake a second later, only to be pushed back by Marinette.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Five minutes. Not too long." Percy shrugged.

"What even happened?"

"Another akuma." Marinette sighed. "Similar powers to a siren, except they can go on land."

"Syren!" Percy snapped his fingers, proud of his name. As both Marinette and I stared at him, he lowered his head in defeat as Annabeth quietly squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Already taken. But nice try, Seaweed Brain." she whispered reassuringly. Facing us, she explained, "The akuma has the powers to whisper personalized desires towards you. Creating an illusion of two doors, she tries to convince you to fall to your death."

"Then how'd you two know better?" I asked, a bit envious.

"Percy took a moment to get the memo, but I've heard the siren's song before. I knew it was a trap and covered my ears with a towel." Annabeth pointed to the blue towel that lied on the bed.

"Hate to break up this very educational conversation, but the akuma might be long gone by now."

Annabeth nodded. "She'll be back. For now, let's just rest before we start moving."

Marinette stood up, her brows knitted. "Didn't you say earlier we had to move quickly? You were the one most adamant on not messing with the timeline."

"Yes, you're right," Annabeth yielded. "but you two are still feeling a bit woozy from the akuma. It couldn't get too far anyway, and I'd prefer not to have half our team rendered useless again."

Marinette gritted her teeth. "That wasn't our fault. And wouldn't it be better to run after it now, rather than wait for it to go all ballistic on the city?"

"You have a point, but it'd be wiser to get our bearings straight before we charge head-first into danger."

"That's funny, coming from the girl who stole her boyfriend's sword and stabbed an innocent person- and may I remind you you weren't 100% sure the celestial bronze wouldn't have hurt them."

"I've been doing this longer than you have. Trust me; I'm right."

"You are literally acting like people getting hurt- innocent people getting slaughtered by their own hand- means nothing!"

"That is not what I meant." Annabeth growled. And with that, she brushed past Percy and left through the door. Make that the right door- I was still seeing double from that stupid illusion.

ΩΩΩ

As Marinette disobeyed Annabeth's orders and left from the window, I found myself playing Uno with Percy. I would've left with Marinette, but she made it pretty clear she wanted to be alone. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen either, but Percy reassured me she'd be fine.

Despite it being a few hours after the akuma, I still found my vision a little wonky.

"Ha! Uno!" Percy triumphantly slammed his blue 'Seven' on the table.

"So everyone has a fatal flaw?" I asked, ignoring Percy's grin.

"Yeah. Annabeth's is hubris- if you couldn't tell. Mine is loyalty."

"Loyalty isn't exactly a flaw."

"Athena told me a few years back that the most deadly of flaws are the ones that are good in small doses." Percy rapped his fingers on the table. "At first it may not seem bad, but I ended up choosing my girlfriend over the world. But at the same time, I still think it was the right choice. Do you see what I mean? Fatal flaws don't stick out in your face; it just becomes part of your nature."

"What do you think mine is?" I asked. I don't know why I wanted to know. Percy said that knowing your flaw helped your survival chances, but I felt knowing would end up making me more self-conscious than ever.

"First things first: I don't know Marinette that well- I mean I don't know you either but you seem pretty easy to read. No offense. But from what you see telling me about your 'Siren Song', I think your fatal flaw is trust."

I blinked. How could trust be a bad thing? If I didn't trust Marinette when we first met, we would've lost our miraculous by now!

"Yeah, trust doesn't seem too bad at first, but if you keep trusting people to change on their own- even when they prove they can't themselves- you're gullibility is gonna exceed your trustable-ness." Percy fiddled with the cards.

"So what are you saying? Trust that my father will never change?" I found myself slitting my eyes.

"No, but after all this time, you need to understand that he can't do it without some help. If you really want him back, you need to confront him directly."

"Seems you have experience in that department."

"When I was sixteen, I was granted a wish by the Gods. They offered me immortality, but I turned it down." Percy smiled to himself. "I did it for Annabeth."

I smiled in return. "You two seemed to have been through a lot."

His smile faltered as I hoped I didn't strike a wrong note. "Yeah, this past year has been a bit… difficult. But that's besides the point. Instead of wishing for immortality, I made them swear to always claim their children. The war never would've escalated if they did. I'm not saying your father is incapable of changing, but he needs an outside push for him to understand."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Percy winked. "Same goes to Marinette. I can tell you two like each other."

"It's complicated."

"For guys like us, it usually is."

ΩΩΩ

The right door flung open as a frantic Annabeth emerged. Hat on her head, she gathered everyone's attention. By this time, Marinette had decided to return and just grumpily lied on the bed.

"That siren akuma thing. It's going crazy. People are running rampid outside. C'mon."

Marinette turned to me. "We'll transform and take the aerial route."

After we both transformed, I ran to open the window, and jumped back as voices started to whisper in my face.

"_I can see your mother safely return. I can help bring your father back to the man he once was."_

I closed the window. "Maybe not the best idea."

As Ladybug turned to Annabeth, the latter's eyes softened.

"Let's just go the manual way." Annabeth suggested. As Ladybug was about to open the right door, when she stopped.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Earlier, how'd you know that there already was an akuma named Syren?"

"You told me."

"I told you the basic stuff. Not the specific battles we've fought." Grabbing Annabeth's cap, she asked, "And I thought this cap was supposed to make you invisible."

"After the Athena Parthenos quest, it was rendered useless."

"No," Percy had Riptide uncapped now. "it was fixed. Who are you, and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

As not-Annabeth attempted to flee, Ladying grabbed her cap, ripped it, and as a purple butterfly flew into the air, she grabbed Annabeth by the wrist.


	4. I Get Judo-Flipped By A Bug

**Chapter IV**

**I Get Judo-Flipped By A Bug**

_**-Annabeth-**_

**The last thing I wanted to do was attack** my own teammates. But alas, my own teammates attacked me.

As Marinette and Adrien were about to open the door, Percy grabbed the both of them, Riptide in hand. But next thing I know, they all paled and entered a vegetative state.

"Percy! Wake up, Seaweed Brain!" I shook my boyfriend.

Unsheathing my dagger, I lodge it against the golden doorknob. If I can't have the doorknob, no one can.

I'm supposed to be the daughter of Athena. I'm supposed to be the daughter of basic strategy. Yet, I let my guard down and next thing I know, Marinette grabbed my wrist.

"Mari-"

And that's when she judo-flipped me. Don't ask how she learned how to, because I haven't exactly taught her anything. We don't see eye-to-eye on some things, but I'm pretty sure she would've told me she had a decent fighting background earlier.

As I cursed in Ancient Greek, I felt Marinette's grip soften as the tension suddenly ceased.

"What in Hades just happened?" Percy asked confusedly as he stared at me crumpled on the floor.

Helping me up, he stared at the akuma fluttering into the air. "Hey, you guys were right this time! It is an akuma!"

Marinette gasped. "_Transforme Moí_!" As light flashed in front of us, I realized the best way to get to stop these miraculous is letting them win.

"Wait!" I grabbed Marinette's yo-yo, lowering her arm. "If you capture it now, we may never find the miraculous."

"Are you saying to let it multiply?! You have no idea the kind of pain it was the first time around. I'd rather not go through it again." Marinette snapped. "From what I'm getting, our goal was never to stop your copycats. It was to get us out of here."

"Hear her out," Percy cut in.

"That's the thing. If these akumas and protectors had existed in America for a while, Chiron would have sent some people to check it out. And you two said it yourself: the miraculous are supposed to be in Tibet. Don't you find it a little strange that the second you guys arrived, akumas suddenly followed?"

"What are you saying?" Adrien questioned.

"What if the timeline effects are already taking place?"

"Even more reason to get us out of here as quickly as possible."

"But how long until these effects cease?" I asked. "How much destruction will unfold until then?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably; I knew I had them.

"So what do you have in mind?"

As the akuma exited via the wall, I smiled. "Follow the butterfly."

ΩΩΩ

Just for quick reference: if you're going to unleash Armageddon on your country, make sure it doesn't have the power to control people just by their voice.

"You're supposed to be the child of Athena!" a transformed Marinette screamed. "How could you be so stupid!"

I whipped around, dagger still in hand. "Chill out. They won't move until Siren 1.0 gets negative, right?" I pointed to the akuma, which was flying towards an unknown destination. "That's enough time for us to find the source of these inconvenient occurrences."

Percy rested his arm on my shoulder. "Told you. Good thing we listened."

Marinette shook her head. "Fine. Lead the way."

As we got berated by Tornado Girl, I had wondered why out of all the people in the United States, Tornado Girl happened to be _there_. Now, as we chase the akuma into Monroe, Utah, I realized that these stupid akumas and feathers were chasing us. Side effect from the anachronism, I guess.

"How much longer?" an exhausted Adrien asked. "My everything is on fire."

Despite the four of us wanting to collapse on the ground and melt into nothingness, that dumb purple butterfly kept fluttering its dumb wings towards its owner.

"I wish I knew." I only replied.

And that's when the akuma decided to be a jerk and fly up, up, and away.

"I swear on the River Styx I will shove that butterfly up that dude's throat." I muttered as Percy placed a reassuring hand on me..

He turned to Marinette and Adrien. "Guess we're going up."

As Adrien hoisted an unready Percy to the air, Marinette begrudgingly wrapped her arm around me and lifted me up. The akuma was now scraping rooftops, as if it enjoyed making it difficult for us to follow it. After about ten minutes of me secretly worrying Marinette will just up and drop me, the akuma finally fluttered into an old factory building.

As both groups looked at each other, we nodded as we crashed through the window. In mere seconds, Percy uncapped Riptide, my dagger shimmered in the sunlight, and Marinette and Adrien stood side-by-side, weapons ready.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Butterfly Man." Percy cooed. A second later, a loud bang echoed throughout the room as a bullet was fired. Thank the Gods for our ADHD-enhanced reflexes, because as Percy yelped, "Styx!", he was able to veer towards the right.

Walking closer to the bullet, I gasped. Picking up the weapon, I waved it to the darkness. "A celestial bronze bullet?! Who are you?"

A shadowed figure stepped out from the nothingness, smirking.

"Names are a need to know. But if you must, call me Le Paon." he explained. Walking down the metal steps, he got a closer look at Marinette and Adrien.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir as I live and breathe. What an honor." He then got closer to me, prompting Percy to draw Riptide. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase: the greatest demigods of our age. Pity you had to come out of retirement. New Rome is just so beautiful."

Marinette glanced at us, a look of anguish on her face. In one second, I understood what she was feeling. She didn't know we had retired. She looked at me the same way the members of the Argo II had looked at us not too long ago. The same way they looked at us when we emerged from Tartarus.

_Woah_. I haven't said that name since we defeated Gaea.

Keeping an expression I like to call the "resting Reyna-face", I stared at Le Paon.

"Why are you doing this?!" I questioned. "You need to stop before you cause even more damage."

"I don't answer to the likes of you. I only answer to myself, and my wife."

As if on cue, a woman dressed in a plum purple dress suit stepped out, her staff pressed against a familiar person's neck.

"No…"

"You faced the worst horrors known to your days, Ladybug and Chat Noir, but how will it feel to face the worst known to your team.

"Been there, done that." Percy quipped, his emerald eyes hardening into the same color I had only seen once before. "Tartarus ring a bell?"

The woman only chuckled. "Who said anything about monsters?" Leaning closer to the Siren akuma, she muttered, "Sweet Sirena, unleash those powerful emotions deep down, and you will finally achieve the control you so desire."

As Sirena struggled to breathe, she choked, "I'm so...sorry. I-I accept my power."

Soon after, she was once again bearing her akumatized suit. The fear that once resided in her eyes were now gone.

"Come to me, my sirens." her voice commanded, her tone silky and melodious.

At the same time, Marinette and Adrien threw their weapons at the two villains. But of course, seeing as how Percy and I were there, the two were able to block with their own.

"As much as I'd like to enjoy the show," Le Paon sighed dramatically. "Le Papillon and I have a guardian to find."

While they walked away, an ominous shadow entered from the window the four of us had only recently broke through.

"Styx." Percy cursed as I did the same in Ancient Greek. This was not good.

"Friend of yours?" Adrien asked, readying his staff.

As the shadow cleared, my breath hitched as our former allies stared emotionless at us. The rest of the seven, Reyna, Nico, literally everyone we had trusted our life with challenged us, weapons ready.

"Plan?" Marinette asked frantically.

"Four of us, six of them." I deduced worriedly. "Four of us against some of the most powerful demigods ever. Fun."

"This day could literally not get any worse."

And for once, I actually agreed.

The Gods definitely have it out for us.

"So what's the plan, Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"We need to split up. Percy, you take Reyna and Hazel, Marinette and Adrien, take Leo and Piper- the guy with the suspenders and the girl with the uneven hair. Watch out for his fire and her siren-like voice. Leave Frank and Nico to me." I explained. The team nodded, ready to fight.

_Bonne chance_, guys. _Bonne chance_." Marinette smiled.

"Marinette, there's something I need to tell you-" Adrien was cut off by a unanimous battle cry as the mix of demigods and superheroes charged into the fray.

ΩΩΩ

As my fellow teammates battled my demigod friends, I was currently occupied with running away from a bear. While Frank the bear swiped at me with his claws, Nico kept charging at me with his Stygian iron sword. Using my knife to its fullest extent, I knew the hardest challenge would be keeping the two of them down.

With a loud roar, Frank full-on charged at me, giving me the opportunity I needed. Ducking and extending my leg, I watched as Frank was throttled towards Nico, who was forced to use his sword to block before both of them eventually fell.

As Frank reverted back to his human form, a gash could be seen on his head as he pulled an arrow from his quiver. My teeth clenched, knowing he had deadly aim. Frantically searching for an advantage, I quickly used my climbing wall experience as I lept onto the balcony railing. Climbing onto the platform, I examined Frank as I kept moving. It would be much more difficult to hit me at an elevated level and while I was still moving.

Suddenly I felt dry bones clench around me, immobilizing me. The impact was so sudden, my dagger clattered out of her hand, into the fighting pit below. Peering down, I winced in self-disappointment as Nico controlled the skeleton that held me. With that, Frank tugged at his bow's drawstring.

_Di immortales_," I cursed to myself. "what were you thinking?"


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter**

**V**

**The end of the world began when a motel **allowed two teenage superheroes and two retired demigods to stay for free. Percy Jackson was adamant on that thought. If the Revensa Ceep Motel didn't let them stay for free, maybe they wouldn't have let Sirena interpret their minds. But alas, everything that could have went wrong, went wrong.

Separating Reyna Ramírez-Arrellano and Hazel Levesque from the mob of angry demigods, Percy swung Riptide towards Hazel, who caught it with her _spatha_. With a wave of her wrist, Riptide flew from his hands and clattered to the ground. Percy frantically looked around for any sort of body of water, before realizing he was in the middle of a factory building. Staring at a gloating Hazel whose ground had jewels sprouting from them, Percy stared murderously, before his emerald eyes softened. _No_, he wasn't going to break Annabeth Chase's trust. Not because of them. Not ever.

Distracted, Percy groaned as he felt the heel of Reyna's boot dig into his back with such force, pushing him onto the ground. A small smile, something Percy didn't even know Reyna was capable of, appeared as she pointed her sword at him.

"I don't think you thought this through, Wise Girl." he muttered, praying to even the most distasteful Gods that he'll feel a familiar lump in his back pocket.

ΩΩΩ

The cat reflexes of Adrien Agreste saved him from being buried by a mountain of ham. He was now latched against the wall as Piper McLean called out to him. Peering below, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was doing numerous somersaults to avoid the fiery blasts of Leo Valdez.

Piper hissed. "Come to me so I can kill you-"

"La la la la la! Can't hear you! Too busy la la la-ing!" Adrien yelled in return, drowning out Piper.

Leaping down, his staff created a hole in the ground, tripping Piper from the impact.

"Hey, Ladybug- la la- I think it's- la la- time to use that- LA LA- Lucky Charm- LA LA LA!"

Marinette snickered in amusement before her bluebell eyes widened as a large ball of fire soared towards her.

Arms covering her face, she cursed in French (signaling the attention of Piper). Slightly opening her eyes, she blinked as she stared at her still-intact hands. While there were black pieces reminiscent of soot, she was still alive and fine. Curling her fingers into fists, Marinette smiled.

"Nice thinking, Annabeth."

ΩΩΩ

As Percy laid sprawled on the ground, he remembered _this _was exactly why he stopped doing quests. He and Annabeth were supposed to go to college in New Rome- ironic, the praetor of his awaiting city will be the one to prevent him from going there.

Suddenly, Percy felt a familiar bulge in his back pocket, using his sneakers, he pulled himself under Reyna, dodging her strike. Getting up, he simultaneously uncapped Riptide. The celestial bronze lit up the entire factory. Twirling his wrist, he could hear his previous sword instructor echo battle moves in his ear. Ignoring the suggestions, Percy yelled as he charged both Reyna and Hazel.

If you think that the son of Poseidon would be able to dominate his opponents, you'd be wrong. 1). Reyna was the daughter of a Roman war goddess, and 2). Hazel was another Big Three child, so that automatically cancels out his own powers.

Luckily, Percy was able to knock Reyna's sword from her as she stumbled back. Kicking away stray jewels, Percy was about to butt Hazel with the hilt of his sword when he stopped and stared above. Annabeth was currently writhing against one of Nico di Angelo's skeletons, knife about to fall off the ledge. Brushing past his opponents, he jumped up to the platform. About to grab his girlfriend's weapon, he frowned when he blinked, it wasn't there anymore. Turning around, he gasped as Reyna charged at him, forcing him to jump down. In a split second, he realized what just happened: he almost got killed because of the Mist.

Leaping over Reyna, he sliced at Hazel, whose armor protected her. Head now more clear, Percy turned around to see Annabeth still trapped by the skeleton, not even acknowledging the fact Percy had tried to help. Able to see her knife on the ground, he glanced at Hazel who extended her hands, ready to throw Riptide out of the country. Running towards the daughter of Pluto, he used his foot to trip her, pointing her towards the direction of the knife.

Instead of Riptide, the knife flew to the air.

"LB, the knife!" he called.

Turning around, Marinette launched her yo-yo at the knife, knocking it next to Annabeth's foot. Her proud smile quickly faded as she was thrown back by a blast of fire.

As Hazel gaped at the scene of teamwork, Percy was able to have her head collide with the hilt of his sword. Falling onto the floor, her vision faded as a piece of firewood fell from her jacket pocket. While Hazel laid crumpled on the ground, Reyna growled as she raised her sword and ran towards Percy.

ΩΩΩ

By the time, Annabeth's knife had fell to her feet, Frank's drawstring was already fully extended. With a burst of adrenaline, Annabeth kicked the butt of the knife, which then flew into her hand. Stabbing what would have been the skeleton's neck, she ducked as it crumpled to dust. Turning around for a split second, she caught the shadow of the arrow whizzing past her face. With an expression of calm fury, she lept from the railing. As her foot collided with Frank Zhang's chest, she pressed down even more to be able to duck and dodge Nico's sword.

Climbing off Frank, Annabeth silently apologized as she gripped her knife. Running towards Nico, she cursed as he disappeared into shadows. Backtracking against the nearest wall, she examined her surroundings, searching for any indication as to where Nico may be. Before she could even yell for help, Nico suddenly appeared as the ground erupted all around, trapping her in a dome of earth.

She gritted in anger as she imagined Nico would be looking smug at her predicament. Knocking on the rocks, she realized she had only one option- a foolish option, that is. Clearing her throat, Annabeth racked her brain for _her _voice.

"Nico," she was careful to make sure her voice caught on that word. Annabeth could hear Nico's boots halt. "Nico, it's me. It's Bianca."

Despite cries of battle being heard in the background, the air became dense and silent.

"It took me a while, but I finally was able to send you a message." Annabeth said, hoping Nico wouldn't ask for an explanation. "I miss you so much, and I'm so proud of you. You finally got your happiness- you finally got a boyfriend."

Annabeth hoped that struck a nerve. "Please let Annabeth out, I want to see you. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you."

What felt like an hour of unbearable silence, Annabeth came to terms with the fact that either her request of horrible impression drove Nico away. But then, the rocks began to fall back into the earth. The last thing Annabeth saw of Nico was eyes of hopefulness and eyes of sorrow. Even as Annabeth's fist met Nico's face, he seemed to have accepted the outcome. He seemed to have known Bianca di Angelo coming back to greet her brother would be too good to be true. With a quick punch, Nico fell to the ground. And as Annabeth ran to help her boyfriend, she couldn't help but pray that if Nico remembered what she did, he would forgive him.

But children of Hades are flawed to hold grudges.

ΩΩΩ

Adrien was sure by the time he got back to his time, his voice would be gone. He had spent the majority of the battle obnoxiously yelling at the top of his lungs in order to drown out Piper's charmspeak. As she swiped at him and launched corn at him, Adrien kept thinking of ways to take her down. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Leo shooting fire at Marinette.

"Do you want my miraculous?!" Adrien taunted. "Over here, Sirena knockoff!"

Without hesitation, Piper ran after him. _Yep_, struck a nerve.

As Adrien continued to taunt Piper, Marinette was busy trying to not get scorched by Leo. Her suit now had a reddish aura surrounding it, and she had a couple of scratches. Looking at her partner, she nodded when he once again suggested Lucky Charm.

"Lucky Charm!" she chanted as a thick blanket fell into her palms. Sighing, she wrapped it around her forearm and continued her run.

While Piper continued her death chase, Adrien suddenly stopped in his tracks. Whipping around, he extended his staff as it made contact with Aphrodite's daughter's stomach.

The impact hurtled her into Leo, throwing him off balance. The fire blast was then directed towards Hazel, or more specifically, the firewood.

Annabeth was the first to notice. "No, the wood!"

Marinette gasped as she unrolled the blanket and threw it at the moving blast. Catching it, the blanket fell to the ground as smoke seeped from the spotted fabric, feet from Hazel.

Still shocked at the close call, Leo and Piper wasn't paying attention when Marinette quickly wrapped them with her yo-yo's string. As they struggled against its magical properties, they yelped as they were dropped from a high elevation, instantly knocking them out.

ΩΩΩ

Percy and Annabeth were now face-to-face with their toughest opponent: Reyna. Annabeth knew it would be near impossible for anyone to take her alone, so as Percy wrapped his hand around her own,she couldn't help but feel relieved that once the moment finally came, she had the most powerful demigod by her side.

As Percy readied Riptide and she her knife, they both charged at the praetor of New Rome.

Reyna, anticipating their attack, swiftly moved to the side as the demigods struck air. Regripping the handle of her sword, she charged towards Annabeth first, who barely blocked with her knife. She yelped from the impact as her wrist twisted at an odd angle. Gripping her wrist with her uninjured hand, Annabeth struggled to regain her weapon from the ground as Reyna stabbed her sword into her calf.

Annabeth cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, barely conscious and head pounding with adrenaline.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out as his eyes hardened. Charging towards her, he locked swords with Reyna as they stared down each other. Finally, he heard the loud scrape of metal as Reyna's defense clattered onto the ground. As Percy's sword rested against the praetor's neck, he was about to use his sword's hilt when Reyna swept him off his feet. Losing balance, Percy banged his head to the ground as blood trickled down his nose.

Despite sound becoming nothing but an echo, Percy couldn't help but wince in sympathy. They lost.

Suddenly, a cord wrapped around Reyna's cape. With a hard yank, she was pulled from her feet as her upper-body fell to the ground as her legs were hoisted into the air. Using her sword to attempt to cut the string, she frowned as her attempts were in vain. Turning around, she quickly locked weapons with Adrien.

"Cataclysm!" he quickly called out as he grasped her sword. Using his staff, Adrien landed a solid hit to the head, guaranteeing a concussion. Marinette's earrings beeped rapidly.

While she returned to her normal form and began feeding Tikki, Adrien helped Percy back to his feet. The latter supported Annabeth on his shoulders.

"Could you grab my bag?" he asked. Adrien complied as he used his staff to quickly move the still-tattered bag towards Percy.

"To le Papillon and le Paon?" Marinette asked as Percy fed his girlfriend bits of Ambrosia.

"No, get to the Lotus Hotel. Now." Annabeth ordered. "The anachronisms are getting worse. Go and it should cease. We'll take care of those two."

Marinette hesitantly obliged. "Stay safe, guys. If you need us you know where to look."

Percy nodded in return. "Thanks for the adventure."

"Sorry we took you out of retirement. We didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Annabeth and I could tell you guys were worth it. Send us a postcard, will you?"

As Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette, he smiled. "Definitely."

And with that, the two traveled to Las Vegas.

ΩΩΩ

Adrien lounged against the large sofa. "How much more waiting?"

Marinette, previously enthralled by others playing various games, perked up at a beep and checked the watch around her neck. "About twenty minutes or so."

Sitting down next to Adrien, she made sure to not look anywhere but at her partner- hoping she won't be controlled by the Lotus Hotel again. "It's probably been years to Percy and Annabeth. Do you think they defeated the holders?"

Adrien nodded. "Have faith in them."

Marinette smiled in return as she opened the watch once more at the sound of the beep. Suddenly, an arrow flew past her face as it tangled with the chain, ripping it from her neck. As the arrow stuck to the wall with the watch, Marinette and Adrien gasped at the three foes that now stood in front of the exit. Three foes that have arisen from the grave.

"Our main priority is to get the others out." Marinette gestured to the crowd that cautiously stood near the door."

As innocent people tried to leave, a blond man with blue eyes blew them away with ease.

_Transforme Moí_!"

Using her yo-yo, Marinette wrapped the cord around Jason Grace's wrist. Turning towards them, he yanked on it, pulling her towards him. Zoë Nightshade pointed her bow at Marinette, who whimpered in fear.

Suddenly, a pegasus burst in through the skylight, throwing glass everywhere. Onboard was Annabeth and Percy. Unmounting, Percy fed Blackjack a sugarcube before the pegasus eventually flew away.

The fire in their eyes died instantly as they met eyes with the third opponent.

"No…" her hands trembled. "No, Luke, you promised."

Snapping out of her own solemness, Annabeth hesitantly nodded to Percy, who outreached his arms. With one firm motion, Zoë jolted and was thrown to the ground by nothing anyone could see. Marinette scrambled away before standing side-by-side with her teammates. Examining them, Marinette observed that the two looked a bit older than before, and as Annabeth gripped her knife ever so tightly, she could see a small ring glinting in the light. The sight left a smile on Marinette's face.

"What's going on?!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Blah blah, Thanatos accidently letting our dead friends free, blah blah, the dead hate pretty much everything." Percy said.

"If my calculations are correct, you guys have fifteen minutes until it's too late." Annabeth explained, still watching Luke Castellan's movements.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about us. Your friends were harder." Percy winked.

Before Percy could jump into battle, Marinette grabbed him. "Lead them outside, then you can take all the time you want."

As everyone unanimously nodded, they readied their weapons and charged towards three ghosts. What surprised both Marinette and Adrien, however, was that both Annabeth and Percy- unlike the battle at the factory- charged towards the same person: Luke. Taking notice, Jason followed them outside, leaving Marinette and Adrien with their foe: Zoë.

Backs meeting, Adrien said, "Ten minutes, M'lady." he gestured towards the small watch that still hung on an arrow.

ΩΩΩ

Annabeth thought that after Tartarus and after fighting with Marinette and Adrien, she could finally wind down. And she did, until the news started spewing the headline, "_**LOTUS HOTEL UNDER FIRE**_".

But even after all the things she'd been through, Annabeth would've never imagined she'd once again see Luke in the flesh. But unlike the Luke that had sacrificed himself to save the Gods, he was all brawn and no brain.

Unfortunately, Luke was extremely strong and still pretty intelligent, despite being a shell of his former self. As both Percy and Annabeth attacked from opposing sides, Luke was able to block and turn his hilt, which left Percy weapon-less. Luke swung towards Annabeth, who got the blade with her knife.

Percy stood up, ready to fight, before glancing to see a gust of wind blow him into the air. Percy scrambled, before quickly using the water from the fountain to cushion the fall.

"Remember me?" Jason grinned, despite his expression being hollow and empty. What really terrified Percy was the fact there was a blotch of red near his chest.

Still smiling, Jason charged at Percy, sword emitting sparks.

Annabeth was having trouble keeping up with Luke, who still had the stamina that made him near-impossible to beat. She looked exhausted, yet she kept fighting. Dodging a swipe, Annabeth stabbed Luke's sword arm with her knife as he yelled in pain. Using the butt of Backbiter, he hit Annabeth, who dazily slipped out.

Percy gritted in pain as his clothes were soaked. Jason was positively gleaming by this time and his sword seemed even sharper than usual. Blood trailed down his nose onto the pavement. With one swift hit, Percy was knocked onto the ground where he saw Annabeth attempting to flee from Luke.

Suddenly, Percy felt a surge a power within him- as if the seven seas now circle his body. Using the many reservoirs that were miles away, a large chunk of water now flew overhead.

_He's not Jason._

With no remorse, the water splashed on top of them all.

When the water finally receded to mere puddles, Jason was sprawled on the ground, coughing and sizzling. Annabeth and the Lotus Hotel were completely dry, but when she tried to get closer to him, Luke crept up from behind and pressed her knife against her neck, completely wet.

"LUKE!" Percy bellowed, extending his hands towards the scene.

"Percy, don't." Annabeth's breathing accelerated.

"Let her go."

"I made that choice once," he chuckled darkly. "I refuse to do it again-"

"Luke," Annabeth's voice was small. "that's the knife you gave me. Don't you remember? It worked before, it can work again. We can be a family again. Isn't that what you want?"

Like faltered, before his blue eyes flickered gold and he readjusted his grip. "I'm not the same as I used to be, Annabeth."

That was the last straw. Percy slightly curled his fingers, ready to suck the blood right from Luke's body.

"Percy," Annabeth warned. "Percy don't."

ΩΩΩ

Meanwhile, Zoë fired a barrage of arrows, and Marinette was currently trying to figure out exactly what she was supposed to do with a freaking motor. Scavenging the room, her eyes lit up.

"You wouldn't happen to have a nice, straight pipe on you, right?"

Adrien turned around and smiled. "Anything for you, M'lady."

While Marinette distracted Zoë from firing at her partner, Adrien disintegrated the wall, revealing its plumbing. Grabbing a pipe, he quickly dodged the water that sprayed. After some difficulty attaching the pipe onto the spotted motor, Marinette gave him a signal as he turned it on. With wind blowing, Zoë had great difficulty aiming correctly. Incapacitated, she yelped as Marinette grabbed her quiver and broke it into pieces. With one final look at the Hunter, they both sighed in content. Looking at the pocket watch, they gasped. They needed to get out right now.

As their costumes disappeared, they sighed in relief. After feeding their kwamis, they smiled. They got back at the right moment- an entire day before TickTock struck.

ΩΩΩ

A few years in the past, Percy was readjusting his grip, still focused on Luke.

"Remember what happened with Akhlys? I've never been more terrified of you. Do you really want that? Snap out of it, Seaweed Brain."

Lowering his hands in defeat, he quickly rose them as a puddle of water smacked a distracted Luke in the face, making him lose hold of Annabeth. Smiling, Percy threw him into the nearest lake with the intent of letting him stay there until Thanatos arrives.

Kissing him, Annabeth smiled. "There's the Percy I know and love."

"So I'm guessing they made it out."

"Hopefully. It's weird to think how they're probably already two years ahead of us."

"Well, good thing we can finally take it slow." Percy interlocked fingers with Annabeth, as they began to stroll the Vegas sidewalk.

ΩΩΩ

"Tremble beneath my power, Parisians! Hawkmoth has won!"

"Oh, go fetch a bone." Marinette groaned, jumping down from a building with her superhero partner. "Did you really think you'd get rid of us that easily?"

"Then I'll banish you again." She snarled.

"Think it's time to give up." Adrien chimed in. "We've faced akumas and mortals. You really aren't that bad compared to them."

Rolling her eyes, Marinette swung on over to TickTock, feet colliding into the akuma's chest. With one swift motion, she judo-flipped her as Marinette snatched the pocket watch from TickTock's hand.

"A friend taught me that." she replied simply as she shattered the akuma.

ΩΩΩ

Marinette and Adrien sighed as they watched a movie in Marinette's room.

"How do you think Percy and Annabeth are doing?" Adrien asked.

"We saw them eight years in the future and their relationship is even more solid. I think they're handling just fine."

"Marinette? Adrien?" Sabine Cheng opened the bedroom hatch. "Hate to interrupt but Marinette, dear, a letter from New York came in the mail for you two."

After sending a confused look to her mother, Marinette opened the envelope.

* * *

Dear Marinette and Adrien,

To you, it might've seemed like we were fighting together only yesterday, but to Percy and me, it's been a decade. Before you ask, we're doing just fine and we actually got a chance to live out our lives. But enough about us, we can't thank you enough for helping us learn a thing or two. Hopefully you're doing well, and if you ever need anything from us or Camp Half-Blood, there's some drachmas enclosed in the envelope. Just find or make a rainbow and say, "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." Remember to name either Percy or Annabeth Jackson. Here's to hoping your message would be about meeting up for dinner rather than fighting a monster.

_Bon_ _vouree_ from Manhattan,

_Annabeth Chase _&

_Percy Jackson_

* * *

Both Marinette and Adrien smiled knowingly. There was no way in Hades they were not going to cross paths again. Marinette hoped that her demigod friends would get at least a few more years in peace, but hey, you never know.

And when it comes to Greek Gods and magical creatures, it's probably best to move forward.


End file.
